The Imperial Republic of Hungadada
Hungadada, officially The Imperial Republic of Hungadada is a country located on the continent of Europe. Formed out of a chaotic dictatorship, Hungadada is now a flourishing nation. The country has a rich culture and is part of the alliance Stratagem (SGM). Hungadada is an absolute monarchy and is led by Emperor Tristar Majestica. The country has two overseas territories: Crete and the Maldives. Pollution in Hungadada is almost non-existent, with strong environmental policies and the sale of fossil fuel using cars banned. According to an independent study, 100% of the Hungadadian population approves of the government. History of Hungadada By 1123 A.D., Vikings had invaded and captured most of what is modern-day Hungadada. Their reign would fuel intense revolution by the local populations, and by 1177 A.D., the Vikings had left and did not come back. There was a minor power vacuum for about 2 years, where the local population could not agree on a leader. Eventually, the first of the Majestica family would become 'Head Chieftain' and unite the many villages in the area to form the first known kingdom. Other kingdoms were formed, led by other people. However, Ælfstan Majestica would use never before seen diplomatic skills to merge the large kingdoms together, until there really was only one kingdom left: The Kingdom of Hungadada. A group of druids declared Ælfstan Majestica King. The population were happy with his rule and would mourn his passing deeply. The line of the Majestica family continued to rule the Kingdom of Hungadada until around 1850 when rebels executed Winston Majestica who was king. The resulting power vacuum would cause chaos for Hungadada. But by 1856, the rebels, known only as the Anti-Hungadada Movement (AHM), formed their first government. The formation of the AHM Government would lead to the Dark Era. Dark Era The AHM was the first organization that successfully evaded capture and was the first to perform a successful coup d'etat. The royal family fled to the highlands. The AHM formed a government by 1856, and the Dark Era would follow. The Dark Era concentrates all the oppressions, killings, general destruction of Hungadada and the resulting revolution into one category. The AHM government immediately began a purge of supports of the royal family. They jailed or killed anyone suspected of supporting or coercing support for the royal family. The army too was purged, leaving behind only soldiers who supported the AHM. The AHM quickly turned the country into a dictatorship, with George Askana, the first dictator. Askana and his inner circle would begin to direct money earmarked for public use for their own use, making themselves rich, but the population poor. Starvation and disease now ran rampant, as healthcare and agriculture collapsed. The economy came to a standstill, the rapid growth well in the past. As more and more people became discontent with the new government, new laws were passed introducing martial law. Curfews were set, freedoms were oppressed, and government soldiers were now deployed on the street. The discontent with the new government would only grow. The anger reached boiling point and George Askana was assassinated in 1897. The resulting power vacuum would lead to a full-scale revolution. With George Askana dead, the AHM government did not have a suitable successor to him. Revolution was imminent. Many of the AHM governors went into hiding. However, the army and many AHM supporters would not leave without a fight. As such, the revolution would quickly turn deadly. There were 3 battles in Hungadada between royal supporters (RS) and the AHM movement before a victor would emerge. The Battle of Port Royalty The Battle of Port Royalty was the first of three battles as part of the Revolution of Hungadada. It began on June 8th, 1898 and ended on November 11th, 1899. The battle began as relatively peaceful one, with a few skirmishes, but nothing more. Historians believe that both sides were bringing in supplies and materials in order to fight effectively. However, by January of 1899, both sides were becoming more violent in their skirmishes with one and other. The much better equipped AHM launched their first major attack on January 22nd, 1899. It was an epic failure and resulted in the deaths of at least 3000 AHM soldiers. The AHM would launch more futile attacks, one in February and one in March, which would result in another 15,000 AHM soldiers losing their lives. In April, the RS finally decided to return fire. They launched artillery fire first, followed by a full-scale attack. The RS would overwhelm AHM positions on the front lines. The RS continued their advancements until they reached Palace Square. Here, elite soldiers from the AHM were positioned. RS troops pulled back and decided to cut off supply routes to the palace instead. They lay siege to the palace and by September 1899, with AHM supplies severely weakened, RS troops launched their final attack. All RS troops, artillery, and supplies were focused on the palace, and the RS attacked from all sides. The AHM were quickly overwhelmed. The palace now rested in RS hands. The RS would continue to fight small pockets of AHM fighters until November when the AHM pulled out of Port Royalty completely. The Battle of Lionsgate AHM troops would congregate in Lionsgate, once the financial capital of Hungadada. Here, they would fortify the outskirts of Lionsgate and completely seal off any entrances or exits to the city. However, the RS had placed informants and spies in Lionsgate. The Battle of Lionsgate began in January 1900 and ended in October 1900. Historians believe that the first attack was initiated by RS spies, who bombed the AHM headquarters and elite troop positions. The attack killed some 500 troops and 20 generals. The very next day, two saboteurs acting with the RS bombed the north-side fortifications. Two more bombs went off near north-side fortifications, which killed some 50 troops. Amid the chaos, RS troops poured in through the hole in the wall, leading to a full-scale battle. RS spies were able to continually help the troops by disrupting communications, and bombing vital areas of the AHM lines. It took time, but RS troops began to push back AHM soldiers from the north of the city. By October, the AHM would surrender, and the Battle of Lionsgate would end in RS victory. The Battle of Hungadada The Battle of Hungadada was the final battle in the Revolution of Hungadada. It lasted from March 1901 until June 1902. The Battle of Hungadada was by far the deadliest and most damaging battle of the revolution. The remaining AHM troops congregated outside Fort Hungadada, and in their last stand, had around 40,000 soldiers. RS troops, who had lost significant numbers in Lionsgate, numbered around 25,000. However, the RS army utilized double agents for the first time in Hungadadian history to gain the upper hand. AHM troops originally planned to destroy RS troop camps by marching through Ruby Forest. A double-agent general reported this to RS high command. RS troops took up positions in the forest. As around 10,000 AHM soldiers marched through Ruby Forest, RS troops took their aim and fired. The AHM soldiers were killed in large numbers, and they had no way to fight back. Around 9.000 AHM soldiers perished. RS troops also mounted a simultaneous attack on the Fort of Hungadada, laying siege to it. However, AHM troops were well prepared and launched deadly attacks that dealt heavy blows to the already weakened RS troops. In a final bid to destroy the AHM, RS high command ordered an invasion of Fort Hungadada. In the middle of the night, under cover of dark, RS troops lay bombs and other explosive material at the walls of the Fort. At exactly 12:30 AM on April 19th, the bombs went off, causing what experts today estimate to have caused a magnitude 3.0 tremor. The devastation and confusion that followed allowed RS troops to pour into the fort, and catch most of the AHM troops completely unaware of what was happening. The last pockets of AHM fighters, who by now knew that they were going to lose were defeated just before AHM and RS generals met to sign an agreement of defeat for the AHM. The Battle of Hungadada was over, and the Royal Supporters had won the revolution. The Era of Light With the AHM defeated, and the country in the hands of the RS, the royal family returned to Port Royalty amid spectacular jubilation. Charles Majestica, who was King before the revolution, had passed away after learning of the RS victory. He was 82. As such, his daughter Emily Majestica was declared the new leader. Queen Emily Majestica reformed the government to make it an establishment of good. New policies were put in place to help protect the citizens and to help them recover the brutal treatment of the AHM. By 1915, the country was back on its feet. The economy was growing, and the people were prosperous. Queen Emily, however, died due to complications from a stroke in 1915. Her son, Claude Majestica was crowned king at age 15. Under guidance from advisors and governors, King Claude would guide the country into a new era of light and prosperity. He redoubled funding for science and medicine and started programs to help the poor. A new healthcare system was implemented. King Claude also invested in the cultural heritage of the country and formed a new ministry, the Ministry of Culture and Food. However, his health deteriorated following a diagnosis of arthritis. He abdicated the throne in 1975 at age 75 in favour of his son Edward Majestica, aged 41, who would continue his fathers legacy in improving the lives of thr poor. The country grew and grew, and the public was very much impressed with Edward. In the late 1960s to early 1970s, development was focused on allowing Hungadada to enter space. In 1985, Edward Majestica decided that he had had enough of the throne. He was growing discontent with the ever growing pressure of being the head of state and face of Hungadada, and so, he abdicated in favour of his son Tristar Majestica, who was 16 at the time. For very little reason, Tristar Majestica changed the title from 'King' to 'Emperor' and declared the country an Empire. Following in the footsteps of his father and grandfather, Tristar Majestica would form the Empire's Trust, which would spread a message of goodwill and aid to Orbis. It also became apparent in the early 1990s that the environment was suffering after many decades of economic and industrial growth. Emperor Tristar decided very quickly to enact new, strong laws to protect the environment and allow it to grow back. In 2000, the economy hit a record new high with unemployment at 0%, thus beginning the Era of the Modern Day, as part of the Era of Light. The GPA Era In 2008, Hungadada joined the alliance known as the Green Protection Agency. As the country was neutral at the time, Emperor Tristar believed it was in the best interests of the country to join an alliance of nations with similar principles. Under the GPA, the country flourished and remained out of many Orbis conflicts. The Emperor became Triumvir of Foreign Affairs for the GPA and learned much of his diplomacy there. The time Hungadada spent in the GPA was peaceful, and through various grant programs adding to the national budget of Hungadada, the country grew, and new cities were established. However, the GPA Era came to an end with the disbandment of the GPA following several attacks upon the alliance. Thus began The Commonwealth Era. The Commonwealth Era The Commonwealth Era began shortly after the GPA Era. Hungadada joined up with the alliance The Commonwealth, which was founded by original GPA members, including Hungadada. It was a good place for the country, and similarly to the GPA, the country was able to grow significantly under it. During its time with The Commonwealth, Hungadada fought in several wars. These wars took some toll on the economy, however, the country was able to recover quite quickly. Due to unspecified reasons, Hungadada left The Commonwealth and joined The Knights Radiant, thus beginning the Era of Today. The Era of Today Part of the Era of Light, the Era of today began when Hungadada joined the alliance The Knights Radiant. Not too soon after joining, Hungadada became embroiled in the global 'Trail of Tiers' war. The country fought in 'the pit', which was the middle tier range where things were the worst. The Hungadadian Armed Forces fought valiantly, and Hungadada emerged from the war-battered, but not broken. The country recovered very quickly thanks to the aid packages distributed by the alliance. Hungadada remained in the Knights Radiant for some time to follow. However, the country began involvement in the foundation of a new alliance, Stratagem. The alliance was based on principles of good that the Emperor strongly believed in. Although the process took time, the alliance was successfully established, and fought a war soon after its creation. Hungadada remains in SGM, as a member of its government, to this day. Modern-day Hungadada The modern-day Hungadada is a country that is on the forefront of technology, and one that advocates for its citizens. The country has pioneered technologies such as the Hyperloop system (known as speedTrack in Hungadada), and a smart electric grid system. The country was also on of the first to completely ban the sale of all vehicles using petrol, diesel or other fossil fuels. Politics The Government of Hungadada is an absolute monarchy, led by Emperor Tristar Majestica. The Emperor is the head of state and holds all executive power. The country is managed through the various ministries and offices that govern and enforce policy, such as the Ministry of Foreign Affairs or the Ministry of the Interior. Hungadada also has a parliament. The parliament wields no actual power. The Parliament is made up of elected 50 MPs, and serves as the representation of the people to the palace. Any large public issues or demands are brought to the Emperor through Parliament. The Emperor is the ceremonial Speaker of Parliament. Foreign Affairs of Hungadada Matters regarding foreign affairs are managed by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Hungadada maintains cordial relations with most countries, notably warm relations The Confederation of Sweden, the Socialist Ottoman Empire. As part of the GPA and The Commonwealth, Hungadada enjoyed close diplomatic relations with fellow alliance countries such as the Kingdom of Cape Breton and the Queendom of Oshun. Hungadada was close diplomatically with the Impérial Empire du France and the DeutchesReich. However, the disbandment of both countries resulted in Hungadada growing closer to Sweden and the Socialist Ottoman Empire. Today, the formation of the new country of Laurentia led by an old friend of Hungadada revived the old friendships shared with the DeutchesReich. Hungadada also mantains two foreign territories, Crete, and the Maldives. The country took Crete as part of a plea from the Cretan government for aid, while the Maldives was a gift from Empress Wolfie of the Imperial Empire du France. Military of Hungadada The Imperial Armed Forces of Hungadada (IAFH), also referred to as the Hungadadian Armed Forces, is the military force of The Imperial Republic of Hungadada. The IAFH is made up of 3 uniformed, professional divisions: the Imperial Hungadadian Army (IHA), the Imperial Hungadadian Air Force (IHAF) and the Imperial Hungadadian Navy (IHN). The IAFH is supplemented by the Hungadada Intelligence Service (HIS) and the Imperial Hungadadian Coast Guard Service (IHCGS). The IAFH is overseen by the Department for Security and Defense of Hungadada (DSDH). The country has a large defense industry and makes most of its equipment at home. Emperor Tristar Majestica is the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armed Forces of Hungadada. Imperial Hungadadian Army The Imperial Hungadadian Army (IHA) is the primary ground force for the IAFH. It is made up of over 900,000 soldiers and 8000 tanks. The IHA is undergoing a rapid tank expansion program and plans to buy 6000 more tanks to supplement ground forces. The IHA is also responsible for the Hungadadian Special Forces (HSF). The HSF is the elite, specially trained division of the IAFH, which is responsible, for among other things, hostage rescue, counter-terrorism, covert operations, covert airborne operations and covert naval operations. The HSF operatives are some of Orbis' best. Imperial Hungadadian Air Force The Imperial Hungadadian Air Force (IHAF) is the primary air force for the IAFH. It is responsible for carrying out military air campaigns and defending the sovereign airspace of Hungadada. The IAFH consists of over 1000 air force planes, including bombers, fighter jets, transport aircraft, surveillance aircraft, and electronic warfare aircraft. Imperial Hungadadian Navy The Imperial Hungadadian Navy (IHN) is the primary naval force for the IAFH. It is responsible for executing naval and maritime campaigns for the military. The IHN has been is undergoing a rapid expansion program to enhance the capabilities of the Navy. The IHN consists of over 200 ships, including destroyers, aircraft carriers, , frigates, submarines, and other vessels. Imperial Hungadadian Coast Guard Service The Imperial Hungadadian Coast Guard Service (IHCGS) is the agency responsible for protecting Hungadadian territorial waters. It is responsible for port customs, enforcement of Hungadadian and international maritime law, search and rescue and vessel safety. The IHCGS has 35 vessels and 10 helicopters that help the agency patrol Hungadadian waters. The IHCGS also is responsible for protecting the flora and fauna of the marine environment within Hungadada, as per Hungadadian maritime law. Hungadada Intelligence Service The Hungadada Intelligence Service (HIS) is responsible for carrying out intelligence collection, and responsible for protecting Hungadada from foreign intelligence services' espionage attempts. It also serves as Hungadada's domestic intelligence surveillance organisation. HIS operates under the authority of the DSDH. Very little about the organisation has been made public. Wars Fought By Hungadada Law and Order Hungadada relies on the Hungadada National Police (HNP) to ensure enforcement of laws and general limiting of civil disorder. The HNP is broken up into Field Offices (FOs) in each city. As of now, there are 10 FOs, 1 for each city. Each FO manages the respective police stations and jails in its jurisdiction. The court system is made up of 4 tiers. The first tier are the Constituency Courts. These courts are based in the voting constituencies of the country and cover most small-time violations. Decisions can be appealed to the 2nd tier, which is the City Court. The City Court is based in the capital city of each province. Further appeals for small violations of the law end here. The City Courts' decision is final for people being accused of small-time criminal behavior. However, if the defendant has committed a larger crime, then they can appeal to the 3rd tier, the Province Courts. These courts are based in each province and are required to judge at least 70% of the cases that may be filed to them. The final tier is the Royal Empire Court, also known as the Supreme Court. The Royal Empire Court has the final say on any decisions filed to the court (of the ones that it accepts). The decisions of The Royal Empire Court usually set precedent for future decisions in lower courts. Culture Hungadada has a rich culture. Many of the historical buildings in Hungadada are of gothic or Anglo-Saxon origin. Much of the art was created during the period of the Renaissance, with famous artists such as Wilfred Ingot and his famous paintings of landscapes. Food too, plays a large part of Hungadadian culture, with iconic items such as tea and scones making up a large part of the icons of Hungadada. The country is also heavily into sports. Running, badminton, cricket, golf, equestrian and swimming are some of the many sports that Hungadadians play. Economy The Hungadadian economy was traditionally one that relied on foreign imports. However, under the leadership of Queen Emily Majestica and her son King Claude Majestica, the country became more independent and began to export its wealth of iron and coal deposits. Coal mining was recently halted, as part of Emperor Tristar's campaign to limit environmental damage. Hungadada also began to export steel and lead. The government also began exporting military hardware to close allies. The DSDH has sold planes, tanks, and ships to other countries. Agriculture is a smaller industry, however, fruits such as apples and cherries are exported, while speciality foods such as jams and scones are also exported. Tourism plays a large role in Hungadada, with at least 15% of economic output from the tourism sector. Financial business is also a part of the economy, with 5% of revenue coming from that sector. The financial capital of Hungadada is Lionsgate. speedTrack Hungadada was the first country on Orbis to successfully develop a method of transportation long sought-after, known as the Hyperloop. Called speedTrack in Hungadada, the system was implemented by Emperor Tristar Majestica in a bid to protect the environment through cutting down on fossil fuel dependency. speedTrack became an overnight success and connected all of Hungadada through a high-speed, safe mass transit system. The Confederation of Sweden became the first country to work with Hungadada to join the Swedish cities of Gothenburg, Stockholm, and Riga to Port Royalty through an undersea speedTrack system. Both countries warmed to the idea, and after bilateral talks, an agreement was reached for the construction of the system. The system connecting Gothenburg, Stockholm and Riga to Port Royalty took around 3 years. It remains in popular use. Category:Nations Category:Nations in Europe